storiesoftamrielfandomcom-20200213-history
The Order
The Order, also most commonly know as "The Church". The Order is a group of Knights, and Clergy, with a goal to take control of the Imperial City, claiming the Empire for their rule. They are allied with the Ebonheart Pact, having their own fighting force, government ruling, and their own ideals. History The First Era The Order was formed back in 1E 243, when the White-Gold Tower first fell. At this time those who followed The Order tried to take control of the Imperial City, but ultimately failed. They were beaten by the Alessian Empire. The Second Era After their failed attempt to take over the city, The Order '''went back into hiding. They spent their time secretly expanding their ever growing empire. Silently, and quickly they gained the trust of many provinces around '''Cyrodiil. While Cyrodiil '''was in turmoil for about 3531 years until 2E 854, the year '''Tiber Septim '''invaded, and successfully conquered the '''Imperial City. '''During all of the chaos, '''The Order '''silently invaded the city. It had men stationed everywhere, waiting, and watching for the right time to conquer the city. However, they were yet again tossed aside after being defeated by '''Tiber Septim. This time The Order stayed active. They kept their alliances with the Provinces, began building a master fighting force, and even dabbled in a little bit of Dark Magic. First priority out of all, was to build their army. It had to be the strongest, biggest, most elite force in all of Tamriel. This is where they struck gold. A man by the name of Sabinu Mercius joined The Order. He was a retired war general who had fought, and won, many wars. They decided to put him in charge of training their fighting force. And that is what he did. Sabinu managed to breed an army so fierce, that people began to fear them. But they weren't going to stop there. They amassed a fighting force of over 500,000, the largest known army to Tamriel at the time. This time, The Order '''knew that they could overthrow any '''Province they wished. But they chose to wait on Cyrodiil, and instead silently took over Hammerfell, Skyrim, Morrowind, Valenwood, Elsweyr, '''and '''Black Marsh. With their new found territory and land, they spread ideal throughout the lands. Ideals that would be turned into what is now know as the Ebonheart Pact. Once this became reality, they lost some of their territory due to revolts, and minor squabbles between neighboring Provinces. The land they lost consisted of Hammerfell, Valenwood, '''and '''Elsweyer. Now The Order was hidden behind a false name. They had allies, and a leader to command around. Jorunn, High King '''of '''Skyrim, and leader of the Ebonheart Pact. Military Power This was the first time in centuries that The Order had to be battle ready. So, they retrained their troops, and even created specialized units built for swift and easy victory. Their main force was named Sabretooth Army. The specialized fighting units consisted of . . . - Sabretooth Army (Main Power Force.) Special Forces - The Shadow Guard (Kamal / Ada'Soom Dir-Kamal / The King Demon) (Middle Strength) - Daybreak (Tang Mo / Ajeel) (Weakest) - Spriggan 12 ( Ka Po'Tun / Tosh Raka / Tiger Dragon) (Strongest Group) These were a force to be recognized. All three battle units made a small sized army of only 92 soldiers. 50 from The Shadow Guard, 30 from Daybreak, and finally 12 from Spriggan 12. Within each group stands a commander, the most powerful, and fearsome warrior know to the races of Tamriel. Last Resort If The Order is in a state of emergency, where they cannot hold onto their land, power, or army anymore, they call forth a specially configured group of men and demons who are all loyal to The Order. It is made of 4 men. They wait, watching from the shadows, waiting for the day that they will be called again. The 4 members are ; '- Hodlin (Knight Paladin / Leader of Sabretooth Army / Considered The Strongest Warrior)' '- Ada'Soom Dir-Kamal (The Demon King / Leader of The Shadow Guard / Specializes in Ice Magic)' '- Ajeel (Tang Mo / Monkey Leader of Daybreak / Hand to Hand combat specialist)' '- Tosh Raka (Ka Po'Tun / Tiger Dragon Leader of the Spriggan 12 / Strongest Of All 4)' These four men have the combined power of legend. They are said to be so powerful when all in contact that the air gets thick, and fear is struck into all those who witness their unmatched immense physical and mental strength, and magic power flowing throughout their bodies. These four alone are enough to fend off an entire army of at least 10,000. Current Status Not much is known about The Order currently, as for they have been quiet for quite some time. The only information of use is the name of a soldier. His name is Hodlin. He is the current Knight Paladin / Commander of Sabretooth Army. He is held out on Bleakrock Isle. . .